Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Twoje oczy są piękne niczym kostka do sedesu
Szósty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Sytuacja na całym świecie uspokaja się. Do wyborów pozostało już tylko 10 dni. Davenportowie i Tjinderowie już coraz rzadziej jeżdżą na spotkania i debaty. Cooper postanawia zapoznać rodziców z jego dziewczyną. Zoltan załatwia dla Ocean osobę, która pomoże jej przygotować się do pełnienia roli Pierwszej Damy. Summer chce spędzić ostatnie dni przed wyborami razem z Baljeet'em i Ivy. Tymczasem Brandon zauważa, iż jego brat i matka czują się samotni. Postanawia coś z tym zrobić. Pod dach szykujących się do rozwodu Ferba i Claire trafia młody Keyl. Bohaterowie *Ivy Tjinder; *Summer Tjinder; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Ocean Davenport; *Cooper Davenport; *Ferb Fletcher; *Keyl Jones; *Claire Fletcher; *Brandon Flynn; *Tyler Flynn; *Wasyl Kirosznyczenko; *Jayden Van Stomm; *Izabela Flynn; *Melania Trump; *Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht; *Karina Fabuła Wprawdzie minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Davenport ogłosił, że jego córka będzie Pierwszą Damą, to na świecie zdążyło się wiele zmienić. Rządy różnych państw na wszystkich kontynentach zaczęły opanowywać trudną sytuację w społeczeństwie. Zoltan mógł już ponownie cieszyć się szacunkiem u ludzi, nie musiał się bać wychodzenia z G-Tech'u. Jednak do końca wyborów pozostało już tylko 10 dni. Davenportowie i Tjinderowie postanowili wykorzystać ten czas na zadbanie o inne sprawy. - Halo? - odezwała się Ivy, usłyszawszy w telefonie głos matki. - Hej, kochanie - odparła Summer - Co u ciebie? - W porządku. Odrabiam pracę domową - skłamała. W rzeczywistości podciągała się na drążku. - To super! - Po co dzwonisz? - spytała stanowczo. - Tak sobie pomyślałam... za chwilę te całe wybory. Uznałam, że to idealny czas, aby trochę o nich zapomnieć i spędzić te ostatnie dni z rodziną. Ja i Baljeet chcemy, abyś przyjechała do nas na ten czas. - Aż takie to dla was ważne? - Tak. - Echhh... - przekręciła oczami. Ivy bardzo często nie słuchała się rodziców. Choć traktowała ich z ignorancją, to jednak czasem potrafiła stać się kochaną córką - Przyjadę. - Mamy pierwsze sondaże po wczorajszej, trzeciej, ostatniej już debacie ogólnokrajowej - odezwała się Mikrofala, której twarz oglądali właśnie Davenportowie, zniecierpliwienie siedząc na kanapie - Gdyby wybory zostały przeprowadzone dzisiaj, to 51,4% głosujących oddałoby swój głos na kandydata Zoltana George'a Davenporta! Wszyscy oprócz Ocean podskoczyli z kanapy i radośnie przytulili się. Tylko rudowłosa siedziała i szeroko wytrzeszczając oczy, złapała się za głowę. - Czyli będę tą Pierwszą Damą... - westchnęła. - A właśnie - zaczęła Moranica. - O nie, nie gadajmy o tym znowu w twojej obecności. Nie chcę znowu spędzić trzech dni w szpitalu - odparł Zoltan. Wspomniał właśnie o tym, że gdy ogłosił decyzję o osobie Pierwszej Damy, Moranica odrąbała mu nogę siekierą. Wtedy Davenport trafił na ostry dyżur. Pierwszego dnia lekarze przyszyli mu nogę jakiegoś innego człowieka, drugiego przyszyli mi już jego własną, jednak na odwrót. Dopiero trzeciego dnia przekręcili mu nogę o 180 stopni. - Ja się na tę Pierwszą Damę nie nadaję - oświadczyła Ocean. - Nadajesz - odrzekł Zoltan - Skoro czujesz się mało pewna siebie, załatwię ci kogoś, kto ci pomoże. Ferb otworzył drzwi wejściowe od swojego domu. Przed nimi stał drobny rudowłosy człowieczek. - Dzień dobry - Jones powitał z uśmiechem mężczyznę. - Coś ty za jeden? - Jestem Keyl. Jestem pana wnukiem. - O ja pier... - wydusił z siebie, opadając ramieniem na framugę drzwi. - Nie, nie, spokojnie. Jestem z przyszłości. - Aaaa! - uspokoił się Fletcher - Musisz być synem Tiffany! - Dokładnie... Mogę wejść? - Ach, tak. Zapraszam. Chłopak wkroczył do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się wymyty na błysk przedpokój. - Jak tu czysto! - To sprawka mojej żony... - Ferb, kto to był? - zawołała Claire z innego pokoju. - Nikt! - krzyknął do żony, po czym cicho zwrócił się do Keyl'a - Szybko, chowaj się! Jones wskoczył na krzesło, po czym stanął tak, że stylowa czarna kurtka całkowicie go zasłoniła. Do przedpokoju weszła Claire. - Ferb, idę na pięć minut do pani Root, nie zapomnij mieszać rosołu co pół godziny. Kobieta chwyciła za swoją kurtkę, odsłaniając całego Keyl'a. Jednak nawet nie spojrzała w stronę wieszaków, dzięki czemu Keyl został niezauważony. Kobieta szybko opuściła dom. Jones był spocony ze strachu. - Ufff... Po chwili drzwi znowu się otworzyły. Keyl szybko skrył się za kolejną kurtką. - Ferb! - zwróciła się do męża zdenerwowana Claire - Chodziłeś w mojej kurtce! Jest cała przepocona! Kobieta rzuciła ją na głowę Ferba. - Jak wrócę, to ma być już uprana. Ja pójdę bez kurtki, nie jest bardzo chłodno. Fletcher wyszła z domu. Wyjścia z domu pozwalały jej choć na chwilę zapomnieć o panującej tam napiętej atmosferze. W drodze do pani Root wsłuchała się w śpiew siedzących na drzewach ptaków. Zaczęła cicho nucić, a potem śpiewać. ♪Tak mało jest pomiędzy nami spraw Znudzona ja, mówi umyj, sprzątnij, zgaś. Kolejny rok udało się przespać nas, Bez wielkich łez i bez wielkich strat Bo przecież nie jest aż tak byle jak Wczoraj świat był nasz A teraz byle być, byle trwać Byle jak, odliczam końca dnia Do nocy, by doczekać gwiazd Ooo, ooo A nie aż tak byle jak Ooo, ooo Tak mało wiem Bo mało wiedzieć chcę Co robisz, gdzie, jak Ci wczoraj minął dzień W pułapce ciał, a pożal się Boże, zdań. Kolejny raz, uciekam, biegnę, gnam Aż tak byle jak Wczoraj świat był nasz A teraz byle być, byle trwać Byle jak, odliczam końca dnia Do nocy, by doczekać gwiazd Ooo, ooo A nie aż tak byle jak Ooo, ooo Byle jak♪ Odkąd Brandon wrócił z Nepalu, przeżywał trudny okres. Misja w Azji była jego pierwszą porażką w życiu. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. Zawsze wygrywał, każdy go wychwalał... To było dla niego coś nowego. Kilka dni spędził samotnie w swoim pokoju, rozmyślając. Pewien czas przeznaczył też na rozważanie nad swoją rodziną. Doszedł do wniosku, że Izabela i Tyler są osamotnieni. Stwierdził, że jeśli pomoże im rozwiązać te problemy, poprawi to jego własny stan. Zaczął od swojego brata, któremu postanowił znaleźć dobrego kolegę. Obaj siedzieli na kanapie w recepcji G-Tech'u. - Idzie - szepnął do swojego brata Brandon. Tyler wstał i podszedł do pewnego chłopaka w jego wieku, który właśnie wyszedł z windy i kierował się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. A był to Wasyl Kirosznyczenko, uczeń, który do klasy Tyler'a doszedł w zeszłym tygodniu. Pochodzenia był ukraińskiego, jego rodzice urodzili się na Ukrainie (w obecnym Ukraińskim Kraju Związkowym IPP). Wysoki i chudy chłopak miał owalną twarz o słowiańskich rysach. Brązowe włosy miał nieułożone, na lewej stronie jego głowy był przedziałek. Nosił na sobie zielono-niebieską koszulę, luźne jasnobrązowe spodnie i czarne buty. - Cześć - powitał go Tyler. - Znamy się? - Tak... - wydukał - Siedzimy razem na wszystkich lekcjach. Usiadłeś ze mną, bo nigdzie indziej nie było wolnych miejsc. - Aaaa... to ty! Czekaj... Dayler Glynn? - Tyler Flynn. - Ach, no tak! - Dobrze mu idzie... - pomyślał Brandon. Udawał zajętego pracą na laptopie, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Naprawdę jednak obserwował całe zajście. Nagle Tyler włożył palec do nosa, by po chwili wyjąć z niego wielkiego gluta. - O, ty też lubisz dłubać w nosie! - zawołał entuzjastycznie Wasyl, a po chwili zaczął to robić razem z nim - Idziemy do parku obrzydzać ludzi? - Pewnie! - ucieszył się Tyler. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był taki szczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy odnalazł z kimś wspólny język. Tymczasem zażenowany Brandon podrapał się po głowie. Dzwonek zadzwonił, jednak uczniowie przyzwyczajeni do rygoru panującego na lekcjach Moranici, nawet nie drgnęli. - Dobra, dzisiaj was długo nie będę przetrzymywać - mówiła, siedząc na błyszczącym złotym tronie ustawionym pod tablicą. Obok niej stały dwie uczennice, wachlujące ją wielkimi liśćmi. Na podłodze znajdował się jeden z uczniów odgrywający rolę podnóżka, natomiast za tronem stał chłopak karmiący rudowłosą winogronami - Waszą pracą domową będzie napisać wypracowanie... - Wypracowanie? - odezwał się jeden z chłopców w ławkach - Ale wasza wysokość uczy matmy! - Do lochu z nim! - krzyknęła Moranica, a dwóch uczniów przebranych za katów chwyciło wskazaną osobę za ręce i wyprowadziło ją z sali - Wracając... napiszecie wypracowanie na 5 stron na temat "Dlaczego Zoltan George Davenport jest lepszym kandydatem na prezydenta niż Summer Tjinder?" Macie mi oddać te wypracowania najpóźniej 5 listopada, a na ostatniej stronie mają być podpisy wszystkich członków waszej rodziny i całej dzielnicy, na której mieszkacie. Każda z tych osób ma przeczytać to wypracowanie, co skontroluję, pytając ich o treść. Jak jedna osoba odpowie źle, każdy w klasie dostaje dwadzieścia szmat i nie zdajecie do następnej klasy. A teraz wynocha z sali! Wszyscy uczniowie wyszli z pomieszczenia prędko oprócz Jayden'a, który przeciskał się w drzwiach. Zoltan postawił na stole pysznie pachnącego kurczaka. Jego zapach zwabił do jadalni wszystkich domowników. - Okej, obiad gotowy. Za ile ma przyjść twoja dziewczyna? - Za jakąś godzinę - odparł Cooper. Młody Davenport postanowił, że dzisiaj zapozna rodzinę ze swoją dziewczyną. Przez dłuższy czas chciał ukrywać to, kim ona jest. - Opowiedz coś o tej twojej dziew... - zaczął Zoltan, gdy nagle zauważył Moranicę siedzącą na stolę i połykającą kurczaka w całości - Moranica! - No co? Głodna jestem - wybełkotała z pełną buzią. - Robiłem go całą godzinę. Dobra, zamówię pizzę. Tooo... - wrócił Zoltan do tematu - Opowiesz nam coś o swojej dziewczynie? - No dobra - zaczął Cooper - Ma na imię Karina. To cudowna dziewczyna! Ma długie czarne włosy, uwielbia używać makijażu i chodzić do solarium. Jej marzeniem jest zostać modelką. Nie uczy się za dobrze, kibluje w drugiej liceum już szósty rok. Uwielbia chodzić na imprezy. Poznaliśmy się na jednej z takich, gdzie właśnie za bardzo zaszaleliśmy, przez co teraz Karina jest w ciąży. To w sumie tyle, co mogę wam powiedzieć na ten moment. Idę się przebrać. Cooper ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, a Zoltan nieruchomo stał z lekko rozdziawioną buzią. - Zoltan, zamknij buzię, bo ci muchy nalecą - skomentowała Moranica. - Czy ty słyszałaś, o czym on mówił? - Tak. Podoba mi się nasza przyszła synowa. - Skąd masz pewność, że to będzie nasza synowa? Rudowłosa uniosła lekko brew. - Ach, no tak... - Czy to konieczne? - narzekała Izabela stojąca przed lustrem w salonie. Obok niej stał Brandon, który czesał jej włosy. - Tak, musisz wyglądać olśniewająco! Flynn wyglądała młodziej o jakieś 15 lat. Jej włosy przestały być ułożone chaotycznie, elegancko leżały na jednym ramieniu. Kobieta ubrana była w błyszczącą niebieską suknię i szpilki w tym samym kolorze. Na twarzy miała nałożoną sporą ilość makijażu. - Kiedy tylko pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht cię zobaczy, oniemieje z wrażenia. Nagle do domu wszedł Tyler. Podszedł do dwójki bohaterów i trochę nieśmiało zapytał: - Brandon, co to za pani? - To twoja mama, idioto! - wrzasnęła wściekła Izabela - Brandon, podaj mi moją torebkę i zawieź mnie na tę pieprzoną randkę. Flynn niezwłocznie wyszła z domu. - Brawo... - skomentował brat Tyler'a, po czym chwycił torebkę leżącą na kanapie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zoltan i Ocean stali pod drzwiami windy. - Masz być dla niej miła, jasne? - Okej... - westchnęła Ocean. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. W windzie stała dosyć wysoka Słowenka. Choć miała już 70 lat, to miała zgrabną figurę. Jej włosy były długie i brązowe, gdzieniegdzie widać było siwe odrosty. - Dzień dobry, Melanio - przywitał ją Zoltan. - Jak wygląda przyszłość? - zapytał Ferb. Siedział przy stole razem z Keyl'em. Oboje zajadali się pysznymi waniliowymi ciastkami. - Podobnie jak wasze czasy. - Mam na myśli naszą rodzinę... - Ach, okej... Tiffany wyjdzie za Freda Faith, przeprowadzą się do uroczego domku niedaleko Bostonu i tam urodzą moją starszą siostrę, Beverly, a potem mnie. - A Amy? - Amy... - zaciął się Keyl. Nie wiedział, ile ona ma lat, dlatego bał się, że powie coś głupiego. - No Amy. Siostra Tiff młodsza o 12 lat. - Ach, ta Amy! - odetchnął - Ona niedawno zaczęła chodzić z Brandonem. - Brandonem?! - zdziwił się Ferb - Ale Brandon to jej brat cioteczny! - Yyy... nie tym Brandonem. - A, okej. A jak z małżeństwem moim i Claire? - Och... cudownie! Kłócicie się często, ale kochacie się bardzo mocno. Dawno nie widziałem tak silnego związku! To jest idealna żona, mówię ci. - Tak? - No. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Idę coś zrobić. Nie pokazuj się nikomu Zielonowłosy wbiegł po schodach na górę. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci wszyscy ludzie się nabierają - powiedział cicho, biorąc sporego gryza ciastka - Albo to ja jestem wyjątkowo sprytny, albo wszyscy są wyjątkowo głupi. Ivy szła chodnikiem, który znajdował się na przedmieściach Waszyngtonu. W ręce trzymała niedużą siatkę z bielizną. Wiedziała, że jest blisko domu, gdy zobaczyła budynek otoczony żołnierzami. - Dokument tożsamości - powiedział jeden z nich, gdy była już blisko furtki. - A na chuj? Jestem córką Summer Tjinder i masz mnie wpuścić, bo jak nie, to ci przekręcę kręgosłup o 180 stopni. Żołnierz przez chwilę chciał udać nieugiętego, jednak gdy zobaczył, że Ivy zaciska pięści, szybko otworzył jej furtkę. Nastolatka przeszła przez niewielki uroczy ogródek, a po chwili stanęła przed drzwiami i przycisnęła dzwonek. - O, pójdę otworzę - powiedział Baljeet, wstając od stołu w kuchni, przy którym razem z Summer jedli obiad. Ivy znowu przycisnęła dzwonek. - Czy ktoś jest w tym pieprzonym domu?! - krzyknęła wściekła, po czym pięścią przebiła drzwi. Za nimi stał Baljeet, którego twarz zetknęła się z ręką córki. Mężczyzna wylądował na podłodze, a Summer, która z kuchni miała widok na całe to zajście, rzuciła sztućce na podłogę i zawołała: "Och!". Kobieta wstała od stołu i pobiegła do przedpokoju. Pomogła mężowi wstać z podłogi. Tymczasem Ivy wsadziła głębiej rękę przez wykonany otwór i nacisnęła na klamkę, otwierając sobie drzwi. Wkroczyła do domu. - Ivy! - zawołali radośnie rodzice. Baljeet'owi kapała krew z nosa. Małżeństwo przytuliło się do swojej córki. Ta natomiast ścisnęła ich tak mocno, że gdy usłyszała, jak się duszą, puściła ich. - Nie widzieliśmy się od dwóch miesięcy! - powiedziała Summer, złapawszy oddech. - Codziennie dzwoniliście na G-Skype'ie. - Oj, ale to nie to samo... Izabela i pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht siedzieli na ławce w parku. Oboje byli lekko skrępowani. Izabela dawno nie rozmawiała z osobami z jej grupy wiekowej, w dodatku nie przepadała za sąsiadem. Czuła się też dziwnie na randce z mężczyzną starszym o 14 lat. Tymczasem Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht nigdy w życiu nie był na randce i nie wiedział, co ma robić. Choć nienawidził zakochanych par, to na to spotkanie zgodził się - a to dlatego, że zostało ono zainicjowane przez Brandona. - Masz... piękne te... włosy - nieśmiało skomplementował kobietę. - Dziękuję... uwielbiam twój zapach. Przypomina mi on zapach... odświeżacza samochodowego. - Dziękuję. Twoje oczy... są niebieskie. Gdy patrzę na nie widzę... jak to się nazywało? No te kostki, co się wsadza do sedesu. Brandon, który podsłuchiwał rozmowy w krzakach ustawionych tuż za ławką, bezgłośnie plasnął dłonią w twarz. Zoltan zabrał z holu szkoły G-Tech'u wazę, by postawić ją na stole w swoim mieszkaniu jako ozdobę. - No, i teraz będzie przyjemniej... - powiedział sam do siebie, lekko ją przesuwając. Do pokoju weszła Moranica, która próbowała założyć jakieś stare niebieskie spodnie. - Co ty robisz? - Nie widzisz? Szlag by to, a mieściłam się w nie jeszcze jakieś 80 lat temu. Ha! Nareszcie - zawołała entuzjastycznie, gdy udało jej się zapiąć ostatni guzik. - Ty zamierzasz być w tym na obiedzie? - No czemu nie? Założyłam te ciasne spodnie, by uwydatnić moje piękne uda. W tym momencie guzik ze spodni wystrzelił. Trafił w wazę, rozbijając ją na kawałki. - Ups - skomentowała - No to będę w samych majtkach. Tymczasem w sąsiednim pokoju, jakim była duża przymierzalnia, zamknięte były Melania i Ocean. Davenport miała na sobie zieloną suknię, którą obserwowała w lustrze. - Wyglądasz super! - skomplementowała Melania - Pierwsza Dama powinna wyglądać elegancko. A w tym jesteś olśniewająca! - Czy ja wiem? - odparła nieprzekonana Ocean - Moje biodra wydają się jakieś zbyt szerokie. - No to poszukam innych. - Dobry pomysł. Mój brat przyprowadza dzisiaj swoją dziewczynę na obiad i zależy mi na tym, by ją poznać. Więc ty może w tym czasie przewertuj cały nasz magazyn ubrań w poszukiwaniu czegoś fajnego. - Okej. Ocean w zielonej sukni opuściła pokój. Tymczasem Melania udała się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Był wysokości pięciu pięter, a w jego ścianach znajdowały się zagłębienia, gdzie wisiały ubrania posegregowane kolorystycznie. Ze środka sufitu wychodziła "mechaniczna łapa", która służyła do podawania i odwieszania ubrań. - Odłóż na miejsce - zawołała Melania, a urządzenie wykonało jej polecenie. Kobieta zamknęła za sobą drzwi - No dobra - szeptała - Wielki schowek. Idealne miejsce, by tu coś ukryć. Na pewno są tutaj skryte pieniądze Davenporta. Obiad w domu Tjinderów wyglądał tak, że Summer zjadła niewielką porcję sałaty, Baljeet spożył talerz makaronu, a Ivy pożarła 2-kilogramową porcję kurczaka z ryżem. Na zakończenie posiłku nastolatka beknęła tak mocno, że żyrandol nad ich głowami zaczął się bujać. - To co robimy? - spytała Ivy, po czym wytarła usta w rękaw bluzy. Claire wkroczyła do sypialni, która wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż jak ostatni raz w niej była. Okna były pozasłaniane, a na parapecie stały płonące ciemnoczerwonym płomieniem świece, które były jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. Na podłodze leżały płatki róż. Pobrzmiewała romantyczna muzyka. Na łóżku leżał Ferb przyodziany w rzymską zbroję, która jednak odsłaniała mu brzuch. - Czekałem na ciebie - powiedział powoli, patrząc w oczy swojej żony. - Co to ma znaczyć? - spytała zdziwiona Claire. Ferb wstał i podszedł do swojej żony, łapiąc ją za ramiona. - Jeśli chcesz się rozwodzić... to chociaż po raz ostatni spraw mi tę przyjemność i pójdź ze mną do łóżka. Brandon siedział zażenowany w krzakach. Powoli zaczął żałować, że wyszedł z propozycją randki Izabeli i pana Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichta. Mężczyzna opowiadał o życiu wszystkich sąsiadów - dokładnie mówił kto z kim się zadaje, kto co je i kto o której godzinie chodzi spać. O dziwo, Izabela uważnie go słuchała. - A wiedziałaś, że pani Chui trzyma w piwnicy trójgłowego psa? - Poważnie?! - Tak. Podobno nazwała go Puszek. - O, hejka, mamo! - usłyszeli. Spojrzeli na chodnik, na którym stali Tyler i Wasyl - Dzień dobry, proszę pana. - A ty to kto? - spytał sąsiad. - Tyler! Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht przekrzywił lekko głowę. - Flynn. Syn Izabeli. - Aaaa... no tak! Ty obok to Wasyl Kirosznyczenko, kojarzę cię. - Skąd?! On się wprowadził do Danville tydzień temu! No i mieszka w internacie G-Tech'u. Nieważne... chciałem wam go przedstawić. - Ja go mogę przedstawić - przerwał sąsiad Flynn'ów - Wasyl Kirosznyczenko, urodzony 24 lipca 2024r. w Odessie, syn Hermiony i... - Nie, nie w tym sensie! - uciszył go Tyler - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że Wasyl to mój chłopak. Izabela omdlała na moment, Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht spadł z ławki, a Brandon wyskoczył z krzaków. - Że co?! - krzyknął Brandon. Szokujący fakt sprawił, że para nawet nie zorientowała się, że nastolatek ich podsłuchiwał - Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem? - Tak - oświadczył dumnie Tyler. Tymczasem Wasyl zaczął powoli żałować spotkania. - Ale nie możesz nim być... To... to jest... nienormalne! - Wiecie co? - powiedział Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht, wstając z ławki - Ja już sobie pójdę. Proszę już do mnie nigdy nie dzwonić i nie pukać do moich drzwi. No oprócz ciebie, Brandon. Austriak wyjął z kieszeni kilka cukierków i wręczył je nastolatkowi. Izabeli posłał zawodne spojrzenie, a Tyler'a spoliczkował. Następnie udał się w stronę przystanku. Mechaniczna ręka sięgnęła w jedno z zagłębień. Po chwili wyciągnęła stamtąd nie jakąś sukienkę, ale ogromną skrzynię. Ustawiła ją na podłodze. Szczęśliwa Melania otworzyła pudło, w którym zobaczyła stosy banknotów. - Nareszcie... - powiedziała kobieta - Tu musi być z miliard dolarów. - Co ty tu robisz?! - usłyszała. Trump odwróciła się na pięcie i zobaczyła wściekłą Moranicę - To moje pieniądze! - A nie Zol... - Nie. Melania wyjęła zza siebie blaster i strzeliła nim w rudowłosą. Kobieta zamarzła w bloku lodu. - A teraz moje - cicho skomentowała, a następnie podeszła do niej i zaczęła pchać bryłę, by ją ukryć. Tymczasem w jadalni. Pizza stała na stole, przy którym siedzieli Zoltan, Ocean i Cooper. - Nie ma Moranici? - zdziwił się siwowłosy - Coś nowego... za każdym razem, jak przychodziła pizza, to ją już zjadała zanim zdążyliśmy otworzyć pudełko. Cooper wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i przeczytał wiadomość. - O, jest już w windzie! - zawołał, wybiegając z jadalni - Zaraz wracam! - Mam bardzo złe przeczucia - skomentował cicho Zoltan - Z tego, co mówił, wynika, że Karina to taka typowa Karyna. Nawet imię się zgadza! - Też się obawiam. Zwłaszcza, że Cooper to taki typowy Sebastian. - Jesteśmy! - usłyszeli po pewnym czasie. W progu drzwi byli młody Davenport oraz Karina - To moja dziewczyna, Karina. - Jest dokładnie taka, jaką ją opisałeś, ale... nie powiedziałeś jednej rzeczy - rzekł Zoltan. - Jakiej? - Dlaczego ona siedzi na wózku inwalidzkim?! Po niesamowitej przygodzie, Ferb i Claire leżeli razem nago w łóżku przykryci kołdrą. - No powiem ci, że czegoś takiego to nie przeżyłam dawno. Wysiliłeś się. Poczułam się zupełnie jak 20 lat temu, gdy byliśmy młodzi... - Ferb uśmiechnął się - Piękni... Brakuje mi tych czasów. Wszystko było łatwiejsze. A teraz... nasza miłość obumarła. To już nie to, co kiedyś. Kiedyś pisałeś do mnie "Jesteś piękna niczym poranna rosa skąpana w świetle wiosennego słońca, otulona delikatnie pąkami dojrzewających kwiatów", teraz piszesz "Kup srajtaśmę, jak będziesz wracać". - Mogę się zmienić i być taki, jaki chcesz! - zawołał, kładąc dłoń na policzku żony - Nie rozwódźmy się. Daj mi ostatnią szansę, a obiecuję, że wykorzystam ją jak najlepiej. Z oczu Claire skapnęła łza. - Dobrze... - powiedziała, wtulając się w Ferba, który począł masować ją po głowie. I aż do zachodu Słońca tak spędzili czas. - Kiedy miałam 8 lat, przeżyłam wypadek samochodowy. Zginął w nim mój ojciec, ja byłam sparaliżowana od pasa w dół. Od tego czasu poruszam się na wózku inwalidzkim. Ten wypadek zrujnował moje życie. Od małego chciałam zostać modelką, chciałam być jak te kobiety z okładek magazynów. Robiłam wszystko, by wyglądać jak najpiękniej: włosy, makijaż, solaria... Pragnę pokazać światu, że nie ma znaczenia, czy ktoś jest inwalidą, czy nie, nie ma znaczenia. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi i zasługujemy na jednakowe traktowanie. Nie mamy żadnego wpływu na niesprawności i wady. W szkole nauczyciele mnie poniżali, wyśmiewali mnie. Zwłaszcza dyrektorka, czyli pańska żona. Dlatego siedzę w drugiej liceum już szósty rok. Przez cały czas chciałam mieć takie życie jak moje rówieśniczki. Chciałam chodzić na imprezy do najpopularniejszych klubów, ale wypraszali mnie. Kiedyś odnalazłam klub, gdzie pozwoli mi zostać. Tam spotkałam moją miłość, Cooper'a. To był chyba pierwszy chłopak, który się do mnie odezwał. Byłam tak podekscytowana, że nie mogłam się przed niczym powstrzymać... I wpadliśmy. To był nasz błąd. Ale pokochałam to dziecko i chcę je wychować. Chcę je nauczyć tego, że nieważne, kim ludzie są i jak wyglądają, każdy zasługuje na szacunek i akceptację. Zoltan, któremu łzy ciekły z oczu, złapał rozmówczynię za dłoń i powiedział: - Karina... jesteś wspaniałą osobą. To będzie zaszczyt mieć w rodzinie kogoś takiego jak ty. Czwórka bohaterów zdążyła zjeść już pizzę. Siedzieli przy stole i wysłuchiwali historii życia Kariny. - Naprawdę niepokoi mnie nieobecność Moranici. Rozejrzę się za nią - siwowłosy wstał od stołu i wyszedł z pokoju. - A ja zobaczę, co robi Melania. Zostawię was samych - powiedziała Ocean i ruszyła w stronę magazynu ubrań. Tam też Trump przelewała wszystkie banknoty na swoje konto. Robiła to za pomocą swojego G-Phone'u - działało to tak, że kładło się banknoty na urządzenie, które następnie wyliczało wartość położonych pieniędzy; później z telefonu wysyłane było promieniowanie odbierające papierom autentyczność (oczywiście, żeby nie móc płacić pieniędzmi bez wartości, wszystkie sklepy mają zainstalowane G-NotesAuthenticatory sprawdzające prawdziwość banknotów). - Melania?! - kobieta usłyszała za sobą zaskoczony głos Ocean. - Ochh... - sapnęła, odwracając się - Kolejną osobę muszę zamrozić. Trump postrzeliła nastolatkę, a ta utknęła w bryle lodu. - Co tu się dzieje?! - Zoltan wpadł do pomieszczenia. - Kolejny? - Nikt nie będzie zamrażać mojego męża! - wrzasnęła Moranica. Melania szybko odwróciła się, ale nie zdążyła zobaczyć nawet twarzy rudowłosej, gdyż od uderzenia metalowego pręta padła na podłogę. - Mora... - wycedziła, leżąc już - ... ni... nica? Jak wydostałaś się z bryły lodu? - Z Azkabanu uciekłam w niecałą godzinę, to bryła lody była bułką z masłem. - Dobra, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co się stało - mówił Zoltan - Ale widzę moje pieniądze wyjęte z kryjówki... - Kryjówki?! - zaśmiała się jego żona - Odnalazłam ją, jak tu byłam po raz pierwszy. - Pewnie dlatego, że masz wbudowany radar na pieniądze... Wracając, ja zadzwonię na policję, ty uwolnij Ocean z lodu. - Nie. Ty dzwoń po psy i uwolnij Ocean, a ja zajmę się pieniędzmi. - Sondaże zmieniają się co chwilę! - mówiła Mikrofala - To chyba będą najgorętsze i najbardziej emocjonujące wybory odkąd wynaleziono telewizor. Summer, Baljeet i Ivy siedzieli przed ekranem i z zapartym tchem czekali na dane procentowe. - Od dawna nie było takich wyborów, w których niemożliwe było wskazanie zwycięzcy już przed wyborami. Rano podaliśmy państwu, że kandydat Davenport wygra wybory z wynikiem 51,4% głosów. Natomiast teraz sondaże wskazują aż 50,3% poparcia dla kandydatki Tjinder! Rodzina wstała i wiwatowała. Wszyscy przytulili się mocno. - Wszystkich nas teraz nurtuje jedno, najważniejsze pytanie: Davenport czy Tjinder? Odpowiedź na nie poznamy 6 listopada, czyli już za 10 dni. Inne informacje *Śpiewana przez Claire piosenka to utwór "Byle Jak" autorstwa Margaret